


By the Fire

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: On a cold Winter night, Barry and Iris make love by the fire.





	By the Fire

“Temperatures will drop below 0 tonight and into the morning. Bundle up-”

Iris turned off the TV, silencing the weather man. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, a fuzzy blanket tightly wrapped around her, and she cradled a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate with both hands.

“Looks like it’s only going to get colder.” She said to Barry.

He was on the floor at the fireplace, having just started a warm fire.

“Then it’s a good thing I finally learned how to use this.” He laughed.

Iris smirked. “It only took you two years.”

“I was a little preoccupied.” Barry pouted.

Iris giggled. He was so cute when he gave her those puppy dog eyes. She wiggled her finger towards herself, signaling for Barry to come close to her. He walked over with open arms, but to Iris’ surprise, instead of hugging her and collapsing on the couch around her, Barry grabbed either side of her blanket and pulled her off the couch onto the rug.

“BARRY!” Iris shrieked. She cover her mug with her palm, trying not to spill her drink as she was dragged down.

They sat on their knees in front of each other.

Now Iris was pouting. “I got hot cocoa on my hand.”

Barry took Iris’ hand and licked it.

“There.” He said, sounding satisfied.

Iris put her drink down and cupped his face. She breathed out a laugh of, “How romantic.”

“Thank you.” Barry said, ignoring her sarcasm.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. The heat from the fire mixed with the heat between them. Iris gasped. Barry smiled against her skin.

“You know what else is romantic?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
Iris looked at him, the flames of the fire reflected in his eyes.

“What?”

Barry put one arm around Iris’ back and grabbed her ass with his other hand. He spun them around and rolled her onto her back on the floor. With his index finger, Barry pushed Iris’ sweater off her shoulder, his other finger trailing across her newly exposed skin. He gently bit her collar bone.

Barry moved his lips just an inch away from her body to say, “Making love by the fire.”

Iris threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him. While trying not to break the kiss, she pulled up his sweater and undershirt. His body radiated warmth. His abs were so hard and Iris felt the definition of each one with her gliding hand.

Snow built up on the window, but the room was so hot, Barry and Iris were sweating. They tangled in each other, a mess as they fumbled to undress without taking their lips off each other. The fire crackled.

When they were both stripped down to their underwear, Barry’s lips trailed down Iris’ body, from her neck to her hips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He told her.

He pulled off her panties and spread her legs. He moved two finger in circles over her clit, making her moan.

“Babe, please.”

Barry moved his massaged faster and inserted two fingers into her wet pussy. He pumped his fingers until Iris was shuddering. Then, he pulled them out and used his tongue instead. Licking and swirling, tasting her sweet core.

Iris arched her back.

“Oh god, baby, oh god! Oh!”

Barry knew she was close, barely holding on. It was time for the big guns. He started vibrating his tongue, going faster and faster as Iris gasped and moaned. Soon, she could no longer form words, or even thoughts. Her entire body was shaking.

“B- B-” Iris splutter.

Barry knew what that meant. He continued to sweep his tongue inside her as Iris went rigid with ecstasy and then fell slack in the aftermath.   
Iris caught her breath and opened her eyes. She saw stars orbiting Barry’s face. He was grinning broadly.

With sweet innocence, Barry kissed her cheek.

“I love you, Iris.”

Iris licked her lips. Against her thigh, she felt the prodding of Barry’s erection.

“I love you, Barry.” She said in a sultry voice. “I want you.”

Barry reached down and ran his fingers over Iris’ center, barely touching her, but the light sensation made her twitch with anticipation. With some of her fluid on his fingers, he stroked himself till his dick was slippery. He aligned his body with her.

“Ahh!” Iris moaned as Barry pushed into her, filling her up.

“Irisssss” He hissed.

She look up at him and saw he was clenching his jaw. A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He moved slowly at first, then picked up the pace.

Iris held onto Barry’s shoulders as they moved together. His muscles were so big and hard in her hands.

Barry cupped one of her breasts and took the other in his mouth, tracing her nipple with his tongue.

“Yes! Oh Barry, please.” Iris cried.

Barry moved his hand to her clit once again and rubbed her. He kissed her lips, their tongues sliding against each other. Iris’ bucked and ground her hips.

Barry thrust harder and her mouth fell open with an, “OHH!”

She convulsed and gasped for air. Barry scrunched up his face, almost there too. His thrusts became more erratic. The feeling of Iris reaching her peak around him caused Barry hit his own. He came with a moan and fell on top of Iris.

They held each other as their bodies relaxed.

“You were right.” Iris said. “This is romantic.”


End file.
